


A Lesson In Winter Sports

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli teaches Adam about the Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Winter Sports

**Author's Note:**

> another old one I'm just posting here

Adam's decided his boyfriend is evil.

Adam's naked on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin. He's hard as a rock and has been for a while now. Yet, every time he's right there, Sauli pulls away. If his hands weren't tied to the headboard, he'd have flipped them over and fucked him senseless a long time ago.

"Jesus, enough already," he pants out, tugging at his binds once again.

He feels Sauli's laugh against his straining flesh and all he wants is to bury himself in that wet mouth.

"As I was saying, cross country is sport about endurance. Testing your body's limit. It makes your muscles stiff." Sauli licks him from his balls to his head and Adam lifts his hips up, begging to get closer, but of course Sauli moves away.

"It's knowing when to glide across the terrain," Sauli finally slides his mouth down him.

"Oh fuck. Baby, don't stop."

He cries when Sauli removes his mouth. "And knowing when to use your legs to push ahead."

Adam feels Sauli's hands on his thighs spreading him wide. "Then there's ski jumping."

Adam watches Sauli cover himself and pour lube over him. He's ready; he's been ready ever since Sauli demonstrated the "half-pipe" to him, using his fingers and his tongue.

He feels Sauli's head enter him but Sauli doesn't go any further. Instead he slides his head in and out.

"Now, the key to ski jumping is to get a good rocking start," Sauli says, his breathing uneven.

"Damn it Sauli. Just give it to me already." He tugs his wrists once again. Sauli stops moving and Adam groans.

"Behave, or I'll start the demonstration over again."

"You're so fucking dead." Adam threatens but Sauli only laughs.

He feels Sauli slip in a little deeper when he laughs. Adam slides his feet up from Sauli's chest until his legs are resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah, baby," Adam moans when he slides a little deeper.

"Adam, pay attention," Sauli commands.

Adam glares at Sauli. "I've been paying attention for a fucking hour already."

Sauli leans down to kiss him quickly. "Now, as I was saying, the key to the ski jump is the rocking start."

Sauli slides the head in and out again and again, but nothing more than the head. He is so going to pay when Adam gets untied.

"Then you let go and you're sliding down the hill," Sauli whispers as he proceeds to thrust all the way inside.

"Finally," Adam breathes out.

"You lift your skis up," Sauli flicks his hips and Adam groans. "And you stay as still as possible," Sauli says against Adam's lips, not moving a muscle. "Until you land." He kisses Adam deeply but he doesn't move and Adam moans in his mouth.

"Please," Adam begs.

"Then there's the downhill, where it's really a race to the finish," Sauli says. He leans up and Adam's legs slip off. He starts setting a quick rhythm with his hips and takes Adam in his hand. He strokes him fast, his thumb sliding over the head.

"Who's going to finish first?" Sauli asks wickedly.

"Holy fucking shit. Faster. Do it faster," Adam begs. Another couple of strokes and he's coming all over Sauli's hand.

"You win," Sauli answers afterwards. He's collapsed on Adam's chest and they're both working to get their breathing under control.

Adam's arms are starting to ache and he asks Sauli to untie him. Sauli kisses him and rubs his arms after he throws the scarves on the floor. Adam pulls him back to his chest and kisses him deeply. They should shower, but first Sauli needs to be taught a lesson.

"Sauli, there's one sport I don't need a lesson on," he says when he rolls them over.

Sauli looks up at him with a huge smile. "Which one?" he asks.

Adam licks his finger and slowly slips it into Sauli's ass. He bends it and watches Sauli's eyes glaze over.

He leans down and whispers one word into Sauli's ear.

"Curling."


End file.
